The Big Bads Mates
by lilbrig01
Summary: The two most feared vampires in the whole vampire race have finally found their mates. Problem? Their human and scared of said vampires. At least at first they are now their just confused follow these two girls as they figure out how they feel for these to vampires.
1. Prolouge

Angelus was free. He was finally free of that awful soul that held him back so long. He was finally free to torture and kill all those who got in his way. First he decided to mess with the slayer while she still believed him to be her precious lap dog angel. So he walked back to Angel's apartment to see her waking up. She said," Angel where did you?" Angelus was so happy he got to be so cruel," I was out hoping you'd leave before I got back look you just don't have what it takes to please me. I am going out again don't be here when I get back." She started crying and he laughed and she said," Angel what's wrong with you?" He laughs harder," Buffy I was only with you for one thing and you gave it up a lot easier than I thought you would." He laughs again as she cries harder and he walks out the door again. He decided he would get something to eat before going to see his child and grand childe. He walked the dark streets of Sunnydale before he saw a lone women walking. He approached her with a charming smile," Hello mam," he says. She smiles back, but before she can say a word his face changes and she scream he covers her mouth and sinks his fangs into her throat e drains her dry and simply leaves her body in the street after snapping her neck. Time to go home to family, he thought as he headed off to the ware house to see Spike and Drusilla. Sunnydale has no idea what's in store for it. Angelus can't wait to show them.


	2. Sick of Buffy- Mates?

Angelus made his way to the warehouse where his childe and grand childe were hiding as he made his way inside he called," Honey I'm home." Spike wheeled out in his wheelchair with Drusilla behind him he said," Ah peaches to what do we own the unpleasant surprise?" Angelus growled at that, but he lets it slide because he knows it's his fault Spike is in the wheelchair so he says," Spike you will not call me that again I'm not angel." Spike rolls his eyes," Peaches shouldn't you be with the slayer you are her lap dog aren't you?" Angelus growled again as one of their minions came in the room Angelus ran to him and ripped his heart out then said," Believe me now?" Drusilla squealed," Daddy!" and ran and hugged Angelus. Spike said," Sorry Angelus. I had no idea." Angelus nods," I'll let it slide this once. Here take some of my blood it will heal you. It'll be my apology for letting that little bitch of a slayer do this to you." Angelus bit into his wrist and put it to Spikes mouth.

Once Spike had enough Angelus removed his wrist and asked," How do you feel now?" Spike stayed silent for a minute than like a miracle he stood up out of his wheel chair completely healed. He then said," Thank you Angelus." Angelus nods in acknowledgement. Then Drusilla said," Daddy I see your pretty tree and Spikey I see you wild kitty." Both men looked at her confused so Angelus asked," Dru did you have a vision?" She nods," Yes Daddy. I saw Daddy and Spikey finding their special ones Daddies is a pretty tree and Spikey's is a wild kitty." Both men are still kind of confused so Spike asks," So you saw us finding our mates?" She nods," Yes I'm getting a new mommy and a sissy." The men understood now. They didn't bother asking anymore questions she was not going to make any more sense than that. Drusilla skipped away to go make room for her mommy and sissy in the warehouse. Angelus and Spike looked at each other Spike said," We're getting mates. Us the Big Bads are getting mates. Us who have slept around and been faithful to no one are getting mates. Wow I mean I know I've had Dru around all these years, but she's my sister so that's different. How are we going to approach this Angelus?" Angelus thought for a second than said," We wait. How about as distraction we go have a little fun with the slayer capture one of her friends send their head to her as a present?" Spike smirked and nodded and off they ran to the school.

Meanwhile across town in the library at the school Buffy and friends sat with Giles

Buffy was crying and Xander was by her side trying to comfort her willow was trying to help, Cordelia was filing her nails and Giles was pacing. Buffy cried out," I ca-an't bel-li-eve Angel le-ef-t me." Cordelia rolled her eyes even Willow was getting tired of this. Xander ever Buffy's shadow of course thought she deserved a good cry, but Willow and Cordelia thought she was being over-dramatic. Willow said without much meaning," Oh poor Buffy how could he do that to you." Buffy says," O-oh Willow you do under-er-stand." Cordelia rolls her eyes again and no one notices again. Willow also rolled her eyes no one noticed but Cordelia who smirked. Willow just threw out an uninterested," Mhmm." Buffy didn't notice and continued to cry. Xander said," its ok Buffy he shouldn't have done this to you all these bad things keep happening to you. You poor thing." Again Cordelia and Willow roll their eyes. Giles stop pacing and says," I wonder what came over him he's normally so kind." Willow had finally had enough so she said," Well it's getting late. I have to get home my parents will be mad if I don't get there soon. I'm so sorry Buffy I'll be here for you again tomorrow." She gives Buffy a hug and as she is about to walk out the door Cordelia says," Wait I'll give you a ride home." Everyone looked shocked Cordelia just rolled her eyes," I can be nice sometimes now let's go."

Once in the hallway Cordelia turned to Willow," So I say your little eye rolling in there you tired of miss perfect too?" Willow sighed knowing she'd been caught," Yeah I am. You know I've told her seven times that my parents are out of town for three months and she still doesn't remember." Cordelia rolls her eyes," What a bitch." Willow was shocked by the language, but knowing it was true she let it go. Once they walked out of the school they froze there stood Angel and Spike. Cordelia being the more confident one asked," Angel?" Both vampires turned to look at the women behind them. When Angelus saw Willow he felt emotions hit him that he never felt before, he was confused at first, but then he knew Willow must be his mate his Beautiful little tree. Willow was feelings things for Angel that confused her. Angelus than said," I'm not Angel darling." He was looking at Willow the whole time he said it. Willow tensed and said," Angelus?" He smirked," Ding ding ding way to go my beautiful little tree you guessed right. Don't worry my love I won't hurt you," he says as he approaches her. Spike was busy staring at Cordelia he knew upon seeing her she was his mate his pretty kitty. Cordelia was feeling strange feelings for the blonde vampire she didn't know. So she asked," Who are you?" He smirked," I'm Spike love. And you my lovely?" She was weary of him, but said," Cordelia."

Willow being the sensible one asked," What's going on? Why do I suddenly feel like Angelus is the most beautiful man I've ever seen?" Cordelia nods," Yea why does Spike feel so important to me? We just met." Both Vampires looked at each other than back at the girls. Angelus decided to step up and answer," You are our mates. Willow you're mine obviously and Cordelia your Spike's." Both girls were shocked. Willow recovered first," So what exactly does that mean?" Spike knowing how to explain emotions better said," We want you with us forever. We want to love you. To cherish. To spoil you." Cordelia perked a little at spoil, hey a girl has a right to want nice things. They both nodded. Cordelia asked," Ok well can we have a night to adjust and to think about this?" Both vampires tensed at the thought of being away from their mates. The girls noticed so Cordelia added," We will meet you somewhere private as soon as it gets dark tomorrow." Angelus being the tactful one asked," Where?" Willow answered him," My house I know you'll find a way there. And my parents are out of town." The Big Bads nodded and Angelus said," Ok we will allow you one night to let this all sink in, but tomorrow you are ours we will see you when we want and tomorrow we shall bring Drusilla to meet you as well she saw you coming so she is excited about you." Both girls nodded and Cordelia said," Ok agreed." Angelus walked to Willow grabbed her hand and placed a single kiss on it and said," Good night my love." Willow blushed and said," Goodnight Angelus." He smirked and disappeared in the dark. Spike also placed a kiss on Cordelia's hands and said," Goodnight kitten." Cordelia smiled," Goodnight Spike." Then spike too disappeared into the darkness.

Willow and Cordelia looked at each other and Cordelia said," Well that was interesting." Willow giggled and said," Indeed it was. How about you come over and stay the night tonight? It looks like we need to figure this out together." Cordelia nodded," Yes I have some clothes in my car for emergencies. So let's go to your house and see if we can make some sense of this." Both girls giggled as they got in Cordelia's car and drove off towards Willow's little did they know that two vampires were following them the whole way.


	3. Uh-oh-- They won't know what hit them

**Hello everyone I just felt the need to add in a few things. one: obviously Spike and Drusilla were never a couple only sister and brother. Two: Angel is not and will not come back. Three: yes Willow really does hate Buffy. Four: there will be a lot of Buffy bashing. Thank and enjoy chapter 2 of The Big Bads Mates.**

* * *

Willow and Cordelia were sitting in Willow's living room they'd been sitting there a while in silence both trying to figure out what to say. Finally Willow says," It's funny you've always hated Buffy and I started out with only mild irritation with her it's gotten to the point where I hate her too. Now we find out her enemies are our mates. Do you think it is in our DNA to hate her?" Cordelia looked thoughtful," I don't know, but I'm glad we can both admit we hate her. I think however it's safe to safe we're not on her side in this constant battle that's going on in Sunnydale anymore. We could never turn against our mates." Willow nods," But we can help them take her down from the inside." Cordelia says," Explain." Willow smirks," We stay friends with the ungrateful brat we keep her trust and we feed all the information she gives us to Angelus and Spike she dies and we live forever without the dimwit." Cordelia smirks," That's a perfect plan, but here's another issue I don't want to be a vampire." Willow smiles," No problem Miss Calendar gave me a witch spell book because she believes I have the gift. There's a spell that can bond us with our mates without us becoming vampires. It will allow us to be immortal as long as Angelus and Spike are alive if somehow they are killed we become mortal again and age as we should. We can go in sunlight and we don't need blood." Cordelia squeals," YAY! Wait why did Miss Calendar have this book?" Willow froze for a second," Because she was part of the tribe that gave Angelus his soul oh no!"

Cordelia said," Ok we need to calm down Buffy and the gang do not know Angelus is back so tomorrow when we see our vampires tomorrow we will tell them all the things we talked over tonight." Willow calmed down," Thanks Cordelia I don't think I could have gotten through this without you." Cordelia smiled and said," I know I couldn't have gotten through this without you. Now it's getting late I say we go to bed and we'll talk more tomorrow, I say we play hooky and take the day to relax before we face the Big Bads tomorrow night." Willow nodded," Yeah I'll call Buffy in the morning and tell her I'm sick and no offence, but they won't wonder why you're not there." Cordelia shrugs," None taken so let's crash." The girls went to Willows room and both crashed in Willows bed though neither said it out loud they were a little to freaked out to be alone.

Across town in Angelus and Spike's Warehouse

Angelus and Spike are sitting in the library when Drusilla walks in and asks," Did you meet the pretty tree and wild kitty yet?" Angelus laughs and says," Yes Dru we did and you'll be meeting them tomorrow." Her whole form perks up," Oh YAY me and Miss Edith need to go pick out pretty dresses for meeting them." With that she runs from the room. Both men just laugh and go back to thinking about their mates. Sun rise came before they knew and both men walked to their separate rooms and went to sleep for the day.

Next day With Willow and Cordelia at Willow's

Willow woke up first and managed to slip out of bed without waking Cordelia she made her way downstairs to call Buffy. She went to the kitchen and dialed Buffy's number. Ms. Summers answered," Hello?" Willow said in the most weak voice she could manage," Hello *cough* Ms. Summers. Is Buffy still there?" Ms. Summers said," Oh hello Willow. Yes she's right here." Buffy than came on the phone," Oh Willow how sweet of you calling before school to make sure I'm all right that's so nice." Willow rolled her eyes," Oh * cough* Buffy *cough* I am not coming *sneeze* to school today *cough* I'm kind of *sneeze* sick. I'm so *cough, cough, cough* Sorry." Buffy's friendliness faltered as she said," oh ok sure see tomorrow then." Then the phone went dead what a bitch thought Willow.

Willow started making breakfast for her and Cordelia she made eggs, pancakes, waffles, bacon, and sausage. She didn't know what Cordelia liked so she had her bases covered. She poured herself a glass of apple juice and left an empty glass out for Cordelia. Right as she finished cooking all the food Cordelia came down stairs. She looked at all the food and said," Wow Willow thank you. This means a lot." Willow just smiled and said," Well let's eat I'm starving." Cordelia nodded in agreement. Both girls ate, as they ate they talked and laughed and just had fun. It was like they'd been friends forever and though they hadn't been they were going to be. After they ate they washed Dishes and put them away by the time they finished all that it was noon. It gets dark in Sunnydale around six so they had five and a half hours to get ready for their vampires and thirty to make sure the house was presentable.

After they finished the dishes Cordelia said," Hey how about we get all dressed up for the guys." Willow frowned," I don't have anything outfits for 'dress up' at all." Cordelia smiled," Well let's go shopping it can be on me and before you protest techniquely it's on my parents who give me money so they don't have to pay attention to me." Willow says," Well since you put it like that let's go." They went upstairs and Willow put on some skinny jeans and a red form fitting t-shirt that said Geek while Cordelia put on skinny jeans and a baby blue form fitting t-shirt that said Yeah Right. Both girls made their way to Cordelia's car and headed off to town. They spent three hours shopping and finally they both got the perfect out fits. Willow got an Emerald tank top that fit her perfect and showed off her cleavage great with a black mini skirt and some black stilettoes. Cordelia got the same outfit but a red tank top. They thought matching would be cute. Cordelia laughed as they looked at them selves in the mirror," Look out boys. They won't know what hit them." They both giggled as they hurried off to buy their new sexy outfits.


	4. The braceletes and The plan

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The girls got to Willow's house with about two hours to get ready and thirty minutes to do a swept through of the house. Willow looked at Cordelia and asked," Since we're dressing up and suppose to do the matching thing will you do my make up?" Cordelia squealed," Oh of course I will! Thank you so much I love doing make up." Both girls giggled. Willow then said," Ok we to take showers then meet in my room to start getting ready for the guys." Cordelia nodded. Willow showed her to her bathroom and Willow went and used her parent's bathroom. Both girls washed their hair, shaved everywhere necessary, and washed their bodies. When they got out they towel dried their bodies put the towel in their hair and put on their bra and underwear. Willow was wearing a white bra with rainbow poke a dots and a matching thong. Cordelia was wearing a black bra with blue strips and a matching thong. They both then brushed their teeth and walked out of the bathrooms to Willows room.

Once they were both in the room Cordelia said," Ok I'll do you're make up first than you go curl your hair and I'll do my make up." Willow nodded and said," Ok." Cordelia said," Ok sit on your bed and I'll get the makeup need." Cordelia grabbed all the makeup she needed from her makeup bag and set it on the bed. She sat in front of willow and put powder on her, then pink blush, after she did Smokey eye with her eye shadow, but used some green in it, next she did black eyeliner and mascara, and finally she put pink lip gloss on her. Cordelia than says," Perfect! Now go curl your hair!" Willow nods and goes back to her parent's bathroom to curl her hair. Cordelia grabs her makeup and goes back to willows bathroom to do her makeup and hair. Cordelia does her make up like Willow's, but uses red instead of green in her Smokey eye. Both girls curl their hair and when their done they meet back in Willow's room. They put on their out fits and shoes. Willow says," You look beautiful Cordelia." Cordelia smiles and says," You look beautiful too Willow." The girls giggle then check the time when they see that its five forty-five they run down stairs to make sure the house looks ok. They do some speed cleaning and by five fifty-five it looks great.

The vampires were going to be there soon. Cordelia suddenly said," Willow we need to go get our bracelets out of your room." Willow nodded and they walked back upstairs to her room and grabbed the three bracelets they bought. Willow put hers on it said best. Cordelia put hers on and it said friends. And they had a third one for Drusilla that said forever. They knew she was like a child so she'd be excited about the gift. As they put her bracelet in a gift bag there was a knock on the door. Three guesses to who it was.

The girls hurried down stair to answer the door. When they got to the door they caught their breath and checked each other's appearance after both getting a nod of approval from the other they opened the door. There stood the three most terrifying vampires on the planet and they weren't even scared. Since it was Willow's house she said," Hello Angelus, Spike, and Drusilla please come in." The two men smirk while the female smiled with glee as they made their way inside. The men took a minute to look at their mates and it took all their control not to claim them where they stood. Drusilla noticed they were wearing matching outfits and pouted she said," Mommy and sissy are wearing matching out fits I don't fit in with them." Willow figured since Angelus turned Drusilla, after driving her insane, that he was her daddy so that made her, her mommy. So Willow said," Yes you do sweetie we got you something." She hands Drusilla the bag. Drusilla opens it and reads her bracelet out loud," Forever. What's it mean mommy?" Willow smiled softly at her and said," It goes with mine and Cordelia's bracelets. In order mine is first and it says best." She showed Drusilla her bracelet then Cordelia said," Mine is second and it says Friends." She too showed her the bracelet and then Willow said," Yours is next and it says forever so together our bracelets say best friends forever." Drusilla squealed and hugged Willow," Thank you Mommy," she said then she hugged Cordelia and said," Thank you Sissy!" both girls smiled and the vampiress.

The two male vampires had watched this whole thing unfold walked up and hugged their mates. Angelus said," Thank you for doing that for her." Willow and Cordelia smiled as Willow said," Well we're all going to be together forever." Both men purred at hearing that excited about the thought of it. The girls pulled away from their mates and the men growled. Cordelia rolled her eyes and said," We have things we need to discuss so lets sit down and start talking." The men sighed and nodded. They all went to the living room and sat down all the females on the couch and the men in the two armed chairs. Willow start by asking," Now Angelus the slayer doesn't know you're not Angel anymore yet does she?" He looked suspicious, but said," No. I was going to reveal myself last night, but got distracted." Willow nodded," Good don't reveal yourself until you kill Ms. Calendar." Angelus looked shocked at that," Why?" he asked. Willow said," She is part of the tribe that gave you a soul she's here to make sure you have one. If you kill I can get her spell book and cast a spell that will prevent them from ever putting a soul in you again and I can trick the slayer and her friends into thinking I'm trying to put the soul back into you." Angelus smirked," That bitch is as good as dead tomorrow night. Thanks for the warning love and it's good to have witch on my side my love." Willow giggled. Cordelia then said," We also decided to stay friends with the dumbass slayer to help you to take her down from the inside." Both men smirked at that and Spike asked," What will you do to help us?" Cordelia smirked," Simple give them false information and give you all the information they give us." The men smirked.

Willow then added," But we have decided not to become vampires." Both men and even Drusilla growled at that one. Cordelia rolled her eyes," Let her explain before jumping to conclusions." The men quieted down and Willow said," Thank you Cordelia. There is a spell in the book I have that binds us to you two we will stay immortal as long as you are alive if you should down we will begin aging again until we die as well." Both men looked thoughtful so Spike asked," What's the difference between you and a vampire?" Willow answered," We will still be human, but immortal. We can walk out into sun light and we don't need blood." Angelus looks thoughtful," And you can do this spell?" Willow nodded. He then said," Very well. But if it doesn't work right you two will have to become vampires." The girls nodded their approval. Angelus smirks," So tomorrow I kill Ms. Caledar." Spike smirks," I'll distract slayer and friends." Willow says," I'll cast the spell to prevent you from getting another soul." Cordelia smirks and says," I'll scream for help after Calendar is dead to distract them so you two can escape." Drusilla claps happily," Yay! A family that kills together stays together." She giggles. Everyone laughs as they come up with a full proof plan to get tomorrow going. Once things for sure things have changed and the slayer wouldn't live through.


	5. Dark Changes

That night Cordelia stayed with Willow again. They decided to go to school the next morning to find out how much the slayer and friends knew and to get the plan in motion. When the girls woke up they quickly ate and got dressed Cordelia in a pair of denim shorts and a low cut shirt black shirt with bite me in red letters on it with red wedges. Willow wore tight skinny jeans and a form fitting t-shirt purple t-shirt with black hearts on it with black stilettoes that Cordelia talked her into. They walked outside and got in Cordelia's car and they headed to school. Once there they needed to act normal so Cordelia went to find her friends and I went to find Buffy and Zander.

I walked to the library and there they were. The pathetic slayer and her little bitch. I had a hatred for them that until now I hadn't realized had been there. I put on a fake cheerful smile and said," Hey Buffy! Zander! How are you doing after what happened Buffy?" Buffy looked happy to have all attention on her and I fought the urge to roll her eyes. Buffy said," It still hurts, but I'll get through it. After all Angel must still love me he just doesn't realize it right now. He's confused." I really wanted to attack her for that but she was right Angel did love Buffy, but Angelus wanted me and after tonight there'd be no more Angel I would make sure of it. I then said," That's great Buffy and you're right he just needs time." Just then Ms. Calendar hurries in the room and says," Guys I know what's wrong with Angel he's not Angel anymore, he's Angelus." I wanted to smirk, but instead faked a surprised gasp the plan was working Drusilla had done her part. Giles asked," How do you know for sure?" Ms. Calendar said," I was walking home last night and Drusilla cornered me and told me she knew I was one of the naughty witches that gave Angelus a soul and that I needed to leave her daddy alone now that he's back or else." Giles sighed," Ok well can you give him his soul back?" Ms. Calendar nods and now it's my turn to put my part of the plan in motion," I can help." They all look at me skeptically, but Ms. Calendar nods and says," Two witches is better for the curse then one and this time maybe we can take the happiness clause out." I nod and Buffy exclaims," Oh I'm getting my Angel back." And as I leave the room with Ms. Calendar I smirk where no one can see and think not if I can help it bitch.

Ms. Calendar showed me the spell we'd be using for the night and while she was distracted I texted Cordelia to come distract her so I could find the right spell to block the soul from being placed in Angelus again. Minutes later Cordelia ran in and said," Ms. Calendar there's a fight in the hallway and it's blocking my locker." Ms. Calendar hurried out to see what was going on and Cordelia and I smirked at each other. Cordelia stayed at the door to watch for her and I flipped through the book till I found the right spell I smirked and scanned it to the computer and printed the page out I shoved it in my back pack and flipped back to the right page I nodded to Cordelia and she walked out the door. A few minutes Ms. Calendar was back and she said," Did you read over the spell for tonight?" I nodded and asked in a sweet soft voice," Yes I did, but do you think it'd be ok if I went home early and prepared myself for tonight this is the biggest spell I've ever done." She smiles softly at me and says," Yes of course Willow." I smile and say," Thank you." She nods and says," I'll send a note to the office excusing you for today." I nodded and walked out the door. I texted Cordelia and told her to meet me down the block. She texted back quickly and said she'd be there.

I walked out the school and down the block where I saw Cordelia's car parked I causally walked to it and got in. She smirks and said," Where too?" I smirk," Their crypt of course." We both giggle and began to drive in the direction of their warehouse. When we got there we giggled we were here to surprise out mates Dru knew we were coming so their little minions won't attack us. We walk in the door and the guards ran at us. I stopped them with a spell I'd been working on that made their bodies unable to move and lifted them up into the air. Cordelia rolled her eyes and said," Chill out I'm Cordelia and this is Willow. We're Spike and Angelus' mates and I don't think they'd appreciate you attacking us. I won't even get into what Dru would do to you if she found out." I said," Now I'm going to release you're bodies if you promise to behave." They nodded and I smirked then removed the spell and they dropped to the floor. Cordelia and I smirked as we stepped over their bodies and went in search of our mates rooms. When we found a door we opened it and discovered it was Angelus' room. Cordelia said," You go ahead I'm sure Spike's room isn't far." I nodded and slipped into the room.

I closed the door behind me. When I looked at the bed noticed Angelus was out like a light I giggled silently and crept over to his bed. I leaned close to his ear and said," Wake up my love." Before I know it he grabs me and pins me to the bed. He smirks down at me and says," You should know better to sneak up on me love." I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck and say," You wouldn't hurt me darling." He smirks," You're right I won't, but don't push me." I rolled my eyes and he leaned down and kissed me I kissed back. His kiss was rough and fierce and I loved every second of it. We kissed for a while finally I pushed him off he growled and I said," Down boy. We need to discuss the plan we'll get back to this later." He smirks and nods we get up and he takes me to the library where we wait for Spike and Cordelia.

Cordelia's P.O.V.

I walk past Angelus' room that I just left Willow in and sneak to another room I open the door and it was Dru's room so I close the door and walk to another. This one was Spike's I smirk and walk in and close the door behind me. I walk super quietly towards his bed. Spike was lying flat on his back. I climb up on his bed and straddle his waist. He starts to wake up and I smirk at him and say," Good morning sleepy head." He smirks up at me and flips me over and says," What a beautiful wake up call." I giggle and say," Shut up and kiss me, Mr. Big Bad." He smirks then pulls me into the best kiss of my life. We laid and kissed for what felt like ever finally I pushed him off me and got up. He growled at me and I rolled my eyes," Easy tiger we have to talk about the plan come on." He rolled his eyes, but followed me out anyway.

He led me to the library and we saw Willow and Angelus there. I sat down across from Willow and Spike sat next me. Willow smirks at me and I smirk back as she says," Well I got the spell for tonight I'm going to study it today and tonight I'm meeting Ms. Calendar in her class room. Cordelia when you go to the library leave when Spike shows up Angelus will dump the body not far from there and you scream." I nodded and said," I understand." We all smirked darkly tonight was the night things start to change around here.


	6. Sucess and Much Worse For Her

Willow's P.O.V.

It was time for the plan to finish. I am in Ms. Calendar's room with her looking over the book. I check my phone and see a text from Angelus and it says three simple words I'm Coming in. I smirk. I look at poor Ms. Calendar she may not deserve this, but I need Angelus safe and she's our only threat. I look at Ms. Calendar knowing she only has minutes left so I say," You know Ms. Calendar, I really admire you and I think you're brilliant." She smiles at me and says," Thank you Willow." I then sigh and say," That's why I'm so sorry this has to happen." She looks confused," What has to happen Willow?" Angelus arrives then and says," She's sorry you must die, but I'm not." She was frozen in shock. She didn't run she turned to me and asked," Why Willow?" I sigh," I can't let you take my mate. I'm sorry Ms. C this is necessary." She takes that moment where Angelus was distracted laughing at her panic to run. I roll my eyes," Catch her quick baby I'll start the spell my love." Angelus smirks," As you wish love." With that he disappears after her. I flip to the right spell in the book and begin to chant it's in a language I've never seen before but I say it flawlessly and a bright light flashes to let me know I've done it correctly. I knew this was the only book in the world with the soul spell so I took the spell ripped it into tiny pieces and burned it I made sure the fire went out and rushed out of the room with the book. I ran to the library to see Buffy and Spike fighting. I rush to Giles and ask," What's going on." Giles says," I do not know nor do I understand. Spike just came in fighting." I nod my understanding then ask," Have you seen Ms. Calendar she was supposed to meet me in her classroom to do the spell. I tried it without her and it just didn't work." He looks confused," She left a while ago to meet you I wonder what..." He was cut off by Cordelia's loud piercing scream. Spike smirks and runs from the room. We all run out of the library to the source of the scream.

Cordelia's P.O.V

I was waiting by the bathroom near the library when I see Ms. Calendar running towards me. She doesn't see me and runs into me I hold her still and she says," Cordelia we need to run now. Willow betrayed us all." Oh so Willow let her know what was happening. I hold her till I see Angelus then I say," Oh poor Ms. Calendar. I'm sorry though I can't run with you." She looks confused and asks," Why?" Angelus then says," Because she's on our side too." I push her back and Angelus catches her. She says," Cordelia how could you?" I smirk and simply say," Spike's my mate you and the dumb ass slayer aren't going to ruin our family." With that I turn away close my eyes and cover my ears. I hear Angelus say," Good bye bitch." He then says a few minutes later," We're good Cordelia." I look back and see her body on the floor. Angelus says," See you at Willows." I nod and he takes off after leaving a note on the body. I wait another minute and then scream at the top of my lungs sounding terrified. And smirk after I should have been an actress.

I then put back on my terrified look as I hear footsteps approaching me. Giles asks upon seeing me," What's wrong?" I just shakily point at Ms. Calendar. Buffy walks up to her body and reads the note out loud," I will kill everyone you love before I kill you slayer." I roll my eyes that shouldn't take much time Buffy only love Buffy. Buffy then cries," Giles why is my Angel doing this?" I saw Willow and I thought she was going to kill Buffy so I grab her arm. And she calms down and says," Oh Buffy I can't believe he did this to you. Poor thing." Willow was in tears like Buffy and I wanted to laugh at how much she didn't mean it. Willow sighed after looking at her phone and I wanted to smirk it was Angelus, but she said," I have to go my parents are flipping out. I'm so sorry guys I wish I could stay to help you figure out what to do." Giles shook his head and said," We will see you tomorrow." Cordelia said," Yeah tonight was to traumatic for me come on Willow I'll bring you home." Everyone is too shocked about Ms. Calendar to be surprised this time. We get to my car and get in quickly. I look at Willow and ask," Did it work?" she smirked and said," It did and I burned the only copy of the spell that could put a soul in a vampire. Ms. Calendar was the last of the tribe that put a soul in Angelus and with no child no one else should know about the spell." I smirked too this plan worked perfectly.

We arrive at Willows house and as soon as we walked into the door Drusilla pulled us into a hug and said," Yay mommy and sissy helped kill the evil woman!" Willow smiled at her," Of course we couldn't let the bad lady mess with our family sweetheart." I said," Yea Dru we'd do anything to keep our family together." She giggles and says," I love you Mommy and Sissy." We both smile at her and say," We love you too Drusilla." She squeals and hugs us again. When she lets us go our vampires grab us in a tight embrace. Angelus says with his face in Willows hair," You two did fantastic tonight. Spike I didn't tell you but Cordelia caught the stupid bitch and held her and distracted her till I got there and pushed her right to me smirking at how dumb she'd been to stop running." Spike beams at me with pride," Well done my beautiful kitten. I'm so proud of you." And I giggle as he kisses my neck. Spike then says," Willow did well too she ran into that library and she looked so scared and confused about why Calendar wasn't in her class room." Willow smirked and said," After the spell was a success. Which I know Angelus already knows about because I know he felt it when it happened. I ran to the library all frantic. But Cordelia was the best her scream was believable and her fear was amazing." I laughed," True, but it all fell into place thanks to Drusilla setting that dumb bitch up." We all laugh about how easy it'd been. Willow then said," True. Well we're one step closer to getting rid of the slayer." Angelus tightened his arms around her and kissed her after saying that and after their heated kiss we all laughed. The slayer has no idea how much worse things are going to get for her and we couldn't wait to show her.


End file.
